fanfictyworldfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Larry Wilcox
Actor, productor y director de cine norteamericano. Nacido el 8 de agosto de 1947, en San Diego, en el estado de California, EEUU.thumb|Larry Wilcox en 2013 Biografía Nació de una familia con problemas económicos; su padre era camarero, y su madre, secretaria. Cuando era pequeño; su madre se divorció de su marido; a la que falleció pocos años después. Aunque su madre era secretaria; no sacaba mucho dinero y tenía problemas para poder dar de comer a sus cuatros hijos, así que decidieron mudar al rancho de sus padres, en Wyoming; donde Larry pudo asentarse perfectamente bien en la granja. Se dedico a cuidar a las vacas y a las ovejas; dando buenos resultados. Desde ese momento, era una persona muy callada y tímida, cosa que actualmente es lo contrario a lo que era antes. A cumplir una cierta edad para ser alguien en la vida; se dirigió a Los Ángeles para sacar la Secundaria, y estudiar después en una Universidad, a la vez, empezó a aprender a tocar el piano; en esos momentos, ya tenía ganas en actuar, cosa que debido a ello, dejo todos los estudios para poder conseguirlo. Cuando quería cumplir su sueño; se encontró con el servicio militar a la que podía impedir tal sueño; por lo que para poder pasarlo, se alistó en la Marina como artillero en la Guerra de Vietnam. Al volver a EEUU, como rango de sargento, volvió a la Universidad para empezar a estudiar como dentista, pero no lo veía bien verlo así, y es cuando empezó a actuar después en pequeños papeles. Empezó a salir en anuncios y comerciales, y pocos después; empezó a salir en varias series de televisión: Lassie; Mash; Hombre rico, hombre pobre; Las Calles de San Francisco y Hawai 5-0; pero en su próximo papel, fue cuando llegó al estrellato; cuando se convirtió en uno de los dos sargentos protagonistas de la mítica serie, Chips. La serie lo hizo completamente famoso, junto con Erik Estrada; pero tuvo problemas con él, fuera de rodaje; por lo que después de 6 temporadas; dejó la serie para poder dedicarse a otros proyectos; como último en una película de televisión que habla sobre la muerte de Dorothy Stratten; una película biográfica de la modelo, que fue asesinada por manos de su marido. Su última actuación fue en la película de Chips 99, basado en la serie donde le llevó a la fama; y poco antes, dirigió una película llamada The Little CHP, sobre dos niños que sueñan a convertirse en oficiales de caminos de California. Por los pelos, casí consigue el papel del principal protagonista de Corrupción en Miami. Actualmente, fundó la Wilcox Productions, que ha hecho algunas que otras películas; a la que ha ganado mucho dinero. Compró varias empresas, y es el actual presidente de MediaCore, empresa de Internet. Tuvo 5 hijos, a partir de dos mujeres divorciadas, y su actual esposa; Marlene Harmon. Ha ayudado a muchas fundanciones humanitarias donando parte de su dinero. Aunque actualmente, esta viviendo en el rancho donde le vio crecer; con su esposa y sus dos hijas; con una gran fortuna. Pasó por varios momentos angustiosos; la muerte de su hermana, asesinada a manos de su marido; y un posible delito de fraude fiscal, aunque no haya encontrado nada. Filmografía Como actor * Denny * Charlie Saunders * Joe Bunch * Dale Holden * Dale Mitchell * Jugador de Tenis * Moose Myers * Feder * Freddie Archer * George Morgan * Matt * Mike * Chuck Grainger * [[Roy Jody Joad, Death Stalk|Roy Jody Joad]] * Diputado Jim Schiller * Shelby * Cabo Mulligan * Buck * Beech Carter * Phil Wilcox * Emmet Dalton * Marty - sin acreditar - * Oficial Jon Baker * Detective Russ Kemper * Christoper Marshall * E.J. Corlette * Phil Lawrence * Brad Koburg * Tommy Wells * Larry Davis * Wayne Dobson * Sonny Timmons * Lester Matthews * Jeff * Teniente Coronel Kevin Parks * Mark * Web * Bob Jones * Minton * Floyd Bigelow * Dave Hastings * Boone Talbot * Andy Crane * Howard Cooper * Nate Calley * Diputado Clark * Capitan 'Papa Oso' Wilson * Six Gun Sam * Policía 1 - en grabación - * Carl - en grabación - Como productor * Chips' 99 * The Ray Bradbury Theater - solo 5 episodios - ** The Haunting of the New ** There Was an Old Woman ** The Fruit at the Bottom of the Bowl| ** The Screaming Woman ** Banshee * Ha muerto una modelo Como director * The Little CHP * CHiPs - solo 2 episodios ** Ride the Whirlwind ** Tow Truckt Lady Otros roles * CHiPs - como gerente de locación ** Fun House El mismo * Battle of the Network Starts III * Battle of the Network Starts IV * The Hollwood Squares ** Episodio del 2 de octubre de 1978, como estrella invitada * Everyday ** Episodio del 6 de febrero de 1979 * Dinah! ** Episodio del 13 de abril de 1979 * Battle of the Network Starts VI * The Merv Griffin Show ** Episodio 19 de la temporada 17 * The Alan Hamel Show ** Episodio del 9 de enero de 1980 * Battle of the Network Starts VIII * All-Star Look at TV's Prime Time Wars * The 34th Annual Directors Guild Awards * The American Film Institute Salute to Frank Capra * Tom Cottle: Up Close ** Episodio 17 de la temporada 1 * Vicki! **Episodio 20 de la temporada 1, Vicki!Episodio 20 de la temporada 1 * Las noticias de Jon Stewart ** Erik Estrada & Larry Wilcox * E! True Hollywood Story ** CHiPs * The 3rd Annaul TV Land Award Categoría:Actores norteamericanos